I'm Not The One You Want
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Slight AU BTR fic, ties in with our Spider-Man!Kendall story, "Under the Mask". Onesided Kames, full-on Jarry.


Kendall Knight bit his lower lip.

Kendall Knight bit his lower lip. His deep, vibrant bottle green eyes watched the pleasant exchange with a mixture of happiness and longing.

Happiness.

And longing.

Longing.

_Longing._

'James looks so happy with him...'

Said brunet was a blushing mess, alluring hazel-green eyes staring into the cool, hard blue eyes of one Harry Osborn. The rich boy had a soft smile on his thin, pale lips. His well parted short, dark brown hair seemed darker in the low lighting. His almost snow-white skin was glowing under the front porch light of the Diamond residence, his hands deep in his dark jeans pockets.

He was wearing all-black. Well, almost all-black: a short-sleeved v-neck, tight dark-washed skinny jeans and a pair of worn-out black sneakers. He had the black leather jacket he usually wore when out of "business attire". The only not-black thing he had on was a pair of dark sunglasses, hanging off the front of his shirt.

He was twenty years old, yet dressed like that could pass off for seventeen.

At least James was eighteen, only two years younger than him. Not much of a difference there, though James was a bit taller.

"Thank you, for tonight. I mean, going out for a walk was what I needed and t-thank you so much for coming along with me." James began, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't tripped over his words due to nerves, but more like gratitude flooding him like a well.

After that fight with Kendall, the pretty boy had found himself struggling to find a distraction. Today was his day off from work at Oscorp, his college responsibilities all taken care of. He really had nothing to do; he wanted to avoid staying at his apartment all day though, because he knew the silence of the walls and floor would just drive him up the wall.

Harry's smile broadened. It was more like a twitch of the lips than a pull, but it was still there. And it was much warmer than his icy stare, that's for sure. "Hey, you know I'm always here for you. Even if you just need someone to keep your mind busy; I'm usually good at getting someone into trouble."

Even though the rich boy tried to play it off as a joke, that last part, it still ran true to his ears. And James could tell he was trying, yet failing to not self-deprecate himself.

James took a step closer, bringing their faces closer together. Harry's facial expression didn't show surprise at the sudden proximity, more curiosity. James and him weren't strangers to invading each other's personal space. While at first weary the young blue-eyed CEO grew accustomed to the brunet's more affectionate personality. He touched him gently when he hugged him, brushed his hair out of his face or lightly caressed his cheek. He sometimes held his hand, or wrapped an arm around his shoulders, or playfully wrestled with him until Harry was laughing, in stitches, on the ground.

The two had gotten pretty close. They had gotten pretty close, much to the shared dismay of Carlos and Logan, and also to Kendall's well-hidden annoyance.

It just seemed the more Harry and James got closer, the bigger the wedge between the pretty boy and Kendall grew...

'Every fight we have, is pushing James more towards him.'

"You're good at making me feel less alone and stupid and ticked off, that's what you're good at. I will admit, you weren't the first person I thought of when I was...was going through my little 'episode' but I'm glad I got the guts to call you when I finally did.

"What did you and Kendall fight about?" Harry asked softly, taking one of James's hands and tangling fingers with his own.

"Umm...just, I guess there's just so much stress going on and we're not doing a good job at keeping that from wrecking our friendship. I mean, sometimes it feels like...like I don't even know him anymore. I wish I did, but at the same time I don't know if we're going to get over this. We said some pretty nasty things to each other, bad blood..."

Harry nodded once, processing everything in his head before he sighed and leaned even closer. If they got any closer, their lips ran the risk of brushing.

James didn't let his shock express itself on his face, eyes locked with Harry's as the other lightly tucked his free hand under the brunet's chin.

"Well, you know that I'm here if you need me." With that single statement hanging in the air between them, Harry slowly leaned in. James felt his breath catch in his throat, that sound prompting Harry to stop.

If James didn't want this, he wasn't going to force him to go through with it. He wasn't that type of asshole; he had some respect for people.

Well, people he liked and actually _cared about_, that is.

James blinked his eyes once, twice, three times for good measure. He tilted his head to the side, before he started leaning forward. Prompting Harry to continue.

To...kiss him.

Kendall swallowed hard around the lump now in his throat, the prickle of the thorns of the bush he was hiding in keeping him from moving a single muscle.

He saw their lips meet softly, uncertainly. Clearly they were testing the waters, so to speak considering this was their first ever kiss. James's hands soon gripped at the other's shoulders, breathing in and out deeply through his nose. Harry's eyes were closed, head tilted slightly to the side. His arms folded carefully around the taller's waist. James's eyes followed suit not too long later, hands soon cupping the CEO's face between long, thin, caramel-colored fingers.

Their lips were pressed lightly together for who knows how long, until finally the two broke apart. Both were panting, even when they just had their lips pressed together. Harry's face was flushed a light pink, James's as well, and their facial expressions read nothing for about a few minutes.

But then their faces broke out into identical soft, warm smiles. It wasn't long before their lips met again, this time more confidence clear in their movements.

Kendall ran a hand through his messy, tangled dirty blond hair. He dug into his back left jeans pocket to pull out his Spider-Man mask, pulling it over his head. He then didn't waste anymore time web-slinging out of the area, trying his best to keep himself from crying.

'I'm not him.'

* * *

><p>This is just a short little one-shot, something to get out in order to get back in the writing groove. Mind letting me know what you think? <strong>Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the plot!<strong> Also, Harry Osborn from TASM2, played by the great Dane DeHaan, we don't own either! This is kind of a spin-off to our AU Spider-Man!Kendall story, "Under the Mask".


End file.
